


As Right As Wrong

by fanatiic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatiic/pseuds/fanatiic
Summary: A new boy arrives at Dipper's new school that stands out to him. Well, more like to everyone, he stood out like a sore thumb, and everything about him screamed weird. Now, his first response to seeing the guy was to avoid him, but his sister immediately goes against his idea and encourages him to speak to the teen.Oho boy, he in for his own little weirdmaggedon.
[ Based off a tumblr prompt ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternative universe where Bill is a human and the Pines family never had to take any of Bills shit.
> 
> Also, please excuse the short first chapter, this is my first fanfic.

Dipper Pines is a teenager with the ability to measure how 'dangerous' people are on a scale from one to ten just by looking at them. A normal child would be a one, while a trained man with an assault rifle might be a seven. Today, he noticed that the unassuming new kid at school measures a ten.

 

His name was Bill Cipher. He started a few days ago and Dipper would've been lying if he said that his appearance didn't stand out. To put it simply, he didn't exactly look human; his visible eye was similar to a cats, it was golden and the pupil was but a slit, while the other was covered by a worn out looking eye patch. The male also always had an inhumanely large grin forced onto his face, which showed his unusually sharp teeth and a wide eye painted onto his forehead. Indeed, he was a strange sight.

 

But he did maintain some normal things, such as his tan skin and freckles. He'd like to say that his clothing was normal too but he always wore odd clothes. One day he would be wearing a yellow sweater with a triangle or eye on it, heels that failed to match and a black tutu that stuck out, and the next he'd be wearing a yellow suit with black pants, dress shoes, a white button up shirt and a bow tie.

 

Everyone had to agree that the new guy stood out and no one could deny that his grin was unsettling. The blond haired male hadn't spoke a word in the two days that he had been in Dipper's school, instead he just stared at people with that grin of his. Dipper promised himself that he would avoid Bill as much as possible, but it was proving itself difficult. Bill was in almost all of his lessons and sat near him. He had tried many times to avoid the crazed stare that belonged to the other male, but he could always feel his eyes burning into his skull. He decided that he'd try to talk to him tomorrow. Nothing major, just a quick conversation, who knows, maybe he was less creepy than he seemed?

 

It actually wasn't his idea to talk to him though, it was his sister's idea. He talked to Mabel today before he went to bed, he told her that there was a new kid in most of his classes that wouldn't stop looking at him. He explained that he was fairly unnerving and asked her how to deal with the situation.

 

 Dipper should've expected that his twin would suggest speaking and possibly befriending the other male, but his mind was in the gutter and the thought didn't even attempt to come to him. He did try to get any other solution out of her, but in the end she managed to convince him to go with what she said, god knows how though. His sister always seemed to know how to make him change his mind and do what she wanted, then again, that seemed to be one of her skills in general. She definitely knew how to get her way, and often claimed that it was because of the fact that she was 'alpha twin', which made no sense in Dipper's eyes. But he'd gave up on arguing over silly things like that awhile ago. Kinda. Not really, he was too tired to argue at the time.

 

He sighed, checking the time on his phone. It was around twelve am, he'd been lay in bed thinking about Bill for almost half an hour. He sighed quietly, this would probably happen until he managed to speak to the teen. If something made Dipper paranoid, there was a large chance that he'd get lost in thought by it. After a few seconds, he set his phone down on the set of draws next to his bed and closed his eyes. He was going to get as much rest as possible; after all, tomorrow he was going to talk to Bill.


End file.
